


Sitiphobia (prompt)

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, anorexia/sitiophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Sitiphobia (prompt)

Sitiophobia - fear of eating

———

Eating meant vomiting. Often. Not that he wasn’t hungry but even eating tasteless crackers with tiny crystals of salt had him heaving into the nearest sink.

Eventually he gave up on it, chose instead to drink cup after cup of orange juice and water. Sure it made his stomach turn but he didn’t constantly live in a fear of vomiting up his guts during team meetings because he ate a pear.

His weight drops drastically low and he forces himself to eat a meal, though his stomach says  _no_ , and he’s puking the half-digested tomatoes into a garbage bag. Instead, he buys a bunch of packs of Ensure and drinks those whenever he gets hungry.

Cassie comments about the weight he’s lost. He hates his body but he has no idea how she must feel. Disgusted, probably, because when she takes his shirt off she can see every single bone and even though she just moves on from it he knows she hates it.

He tries to go back to eating for her but he can only vomit so many times in a day before he’s back to hoping that Ensure makes up for the daily food he isn’t getting.

Cassie tried the sympathetic route. Told him how handsome he was and she was so lucky to have him and okay it made him feel a little better but it didn’t make him go back to eating. Tasting vomit everyday for the rest of his life wasn’t a good trade-off even if it meant keeping Cassie.

———

 _She stayed_.


End file.
